Final Fantasy XIII: Code Zero
by TemplarXero
Summary: Story based on Final Fantasy XIII with the inclusion of a new character: Xero, the one who has existed since the beginning and will unleash the end.


**Final Fantasy XIII: Code Zero**

**Prologue**

Cocoon and Pulse. Two worlds so alike, yet so different. Both have human inhabitants. To them, these two worlds have been their only home. But even being the same, they act separately. One reveres their gods, the Fal'cie, thinking that they will protect Cocoon's inhabitants from the hell of the world below. The other has turned their backs on the gods, just as the gods turned their backs on them, allowing those from the world above to scar their land. The two sides turned against each other, bringing war, death, and destruction upon their worlds. The Fal'cie only watch as the humans destroy one another. They create l'cie, abominations of nature, to be the protectors of their gods and harbingers of death. Never could a l'cie defy their Focus, the fate of their end.

Except for me. I know what the Fal'cies' true intentions are. Of reclaiming their Creator, forever lost to the stars. I'm one of the last who knows the truth. I know because I was there. I am Xero, the one who has been here since the beginning and shall proclaim the end.

**Pulse during the War of Transgression**

He knew he was surrounded. He could sense the enemies around him. His HUD radar confirmed nine contacts in a loose semi-circle, slowly advancing towards their seemingly helpless prey, backed against a rock wall. Xero smirked. _Only nine huh? No problem_.

He became a flash of steel as he slashed out at the enemies with his Blazefire Saber. Three were cut down before they could even react, their throats cut clean through. The others looked around, dumbfounded by their opponent's sudden attack. Their momentary confusion resulted in two more deaths, cut down by shots from the Saber's gun mode. The remaining four charged at Xero, howling for the viper's blood. He flipped over them, cutting through the leading enemy. While still in the air, he let loose a Gravira spell, flattening two more with a sickening crunch. His final enemy was about to meet the same fate, until they burst into flames. As they fell writhing to the ground, their agonized screams were silenced by a loud crack.

Xero turned to see his partner, Vanea, standing at the top of the rock formation, l'cie brand glowing red and sniper rifle in hand.

"You could've at least waited for me", she said as she jumped down to where he was standing.

"Well then next time you'll have to beat me to 'em", he said laughing, "Besides, you still got one."

Vanea smiled and laughed. She was only nineteen, yet the Fal'cie had chosen her, someone who was still considered a child, as their protector. Her silver-white hair drifted down to her left shoulder, contrasting with the jet-black armorsuit those in the L'cie Corps wore. Her sapphire eyes mislead most about her elemental power. Her Fire spells were unparalleled by any other, yet her temper was non-existent. Vanea always tried to keep the other l'cie in high spirits, even Xero, who was the most serious of all of them.

A distant explosion broke Xero out of his thoughts. Remembering that there was a mission still in need of completion. Their target was a Pulsian stronghold located somewhere in the Mahabra Subterra. This mission had claimed hundreds of Sanctum soldiers, finally reaching the attention of the Corps commanders. As one of the five High Commanders, Xero had automatically been chosen for the mission. Vanea, however, begged him to bring her, saying that it was a sort-of rite of passage into adulthood.

_"You don't need to take on dangerous missions just to prove you're an adult", Xero told her, "You're already one to me."_

_"But it's not you I'm trying to prove it to", she responded angrily, "It's everyone else. They still treat me like a kid. If I do this, I'd earn their respect right?_

"_Well, yes but-_"

"_Then that's that. I'm going with you whether you want me to or not."_

_Xero sighed in defeat. Once Vanea had set her mind to something, it was impossible to deter her. Most in the Corps knew to give in to her stubbornness._

Xero chuckled at the memory, rendered silent by the helmet he wore that covered his entire head. He didn't wear it willingly. When the Fal'cie had given him dominance over gravity, his powers had been uncontrollable. They tore apart the god's chamber, showing no sign of relenting until one of the Sanctum soldiers had rendered him unconscious. The armorsuit he wore greatly limited his powers using a rudimentary system. The scientist that had developed it made the suit weigh five tons. The gravity powers were channeled into allowing movement, therefore limiting how much could be used. To further limit him, the scientists had also developed miniaturized versions of the Helios reactors used by Sanctum mechs and vehicles. These reactors siphoned gravity as fuel, creating particles that allowed for aerial mobility. When connected to someone that could limitlessly generate it, their power was infinite. But it lowered the amount of power available to the user.

After only a few minutes of walking, the two reached the area where the base was. Xero signaled for Vanea to stop and stay low. His HUD magnified the hole that served as the entrance. There were no guards outside and it was completely dark inside. He motioned to Vanea. She nodded her and lifted her hand towards the entrance, her brand glowing red hot. As she launched the Firaga spell forward, Xero surrounded it with a Gravira spell, giving it a sickly purple aura. The gravity augmented fireball flew through the entrance and exploded in a bright orange-yellow flash. Flames jetted out from the hole as the rampant gravity pushed against the raging fire.

The duo sprinted into the stronghold, weapons raised, ready for any sign of resistance. Instead they found an empty room, small flames illuminating the path beyond.

"I'll take center, you take left", Xero commanded. He didn't wait for a response as he moved further into the darkness. His HUD illuminated everything with a green tint. The room beyond was an empty hallway with a heavy metal door at the end. Xero cut the lock and shoved the door open. The next chamber was empty, save for a few pillars around the edge. As he continued on towards the next door, a strong gust of wind hit him, being kept on his feet only by the sheer weight of his armorsuit. An air current in an enclosed room meant only one thing, an enemy l'cie was nearby.

He scanned around the room, looking for any sign of life. He drew his sword and unfolded it, readying himself. What he saw and what his HUD registered were completely opposite. The display labeled his enemy as HIGHCOM-002 MIQUOL, another High Commander and a friendly. But the figure standing in the next doorway had a broadsword in one hand and a green glow around the other. The shadowy silhouette launched another Aeroga at Xero before charging forward, sword swinging wildly. Unfazed by the Aero assault, Xero blocked his opponent's slashes before striking out. His Saber met resistance as it cut through armor, flesh, and bone. The enemy was dead before they hit the floor.

He crouched next to the fallen figure, verifying that it was Miquol. _But why_, Xero thought, _Why Pulse_? Before he could continue to silently question the dead, his commlink beeped. He pressed the button on the side of his helmet to answer. "What is it Vanea?"

By the sound of her answer, Xero could tell she was in great pain. "Xero…I-I'm

s-sorry. I can't…I can't finish the m-mission with y-you."

"Vanea?! Where are you?! Answer me!"

His demanding questions were only answered with static. He pinged her beacon, illuminating her position on his radar. Instead of following the confusing maze of tunnels, he created a field of gravity around himself and charged. Walls crumbled before him as he sprinted towards Vanea, desperation fueling him. As he punched through the final wall, he emerged in an open courtyard. Rain pelted the ground, the once clear sky now covered with thunderclouds.

Xero rushed over to the figure lying on the ground, surrounded by a growing pool of their own blood. Before he even got close, he could tell she wasn't going to make it. She had multiple cuts, all of them deep, lacing up her body. These were insignificant compared to the stab wound through her chest. Blood poured through the opening, mixing with the pool of blood and rainwater. He kneeled down next to Vanea, holding her hand while trying to find the right words to say. As he shut his eyes, losing himself in sorrow, he felt a hand against his helmet. Opening his eyes, he saw Vanea clasping the side of his faceplate. Her face was bloodied, her silvery hair stained red. Even her sapphire eyes were fading, falling into the darkness of death.

"I thought w-we'd be able t-to finish our Focuses together. Just l-like always…"

"Don't talk. Save your strength."

"I don't n-need it. I need… I need y-you to be s-strong. F-For the both of us." She took a deep, pained breath, trying to stop her shuddering. "I need to ask you something. I promise it won't hurt. We understood each other, didn't we?"

"Yeah", Xero answered, tears now streaming down his face, "Of course we did."

"That's good." Vanea smiled as she said these words, closing her eyes. Her hand dropped down to her side, it left a trail of blood on Xero's faceplate. As she died, he let out a scream of anguish, of loss, drowned out by the roar of thunder. He crossed her hands over her chest, wishing he had stayed with her.

As he stood up, he heard the sound of multiple pairs of boots splashing in the rain. He turned around to see a Sanctum officer pointing a blood covered sword at him. Behind him were hundreds of other Sanctum soldiers, assault rifles at the ready.

"Why", he asked, his normally calm voice affected by the rage building inside him, "Why did you do it?"

"Because the Fal'cie ordered it", the officer replied, "You've grown to powerful, so they want you out of the picture. There was never any Pulsian base. This was a trap set to eliminate you. We were only expecting you, however. Catching this other l'cie was just an added bonus. It's a shame she hardly put up a fight."

With that last comment, Xero snapped. Swiftly pulling out his Blazefire, he pointed it at the officer. "Then before I die, I have a message for them. Tell them that if they think their l'cie, no, all of humanity is here waiting for them to pick us of, then they are sorely mistaken!"

Crying out in rage, he charged into the mass enemies, killing a seemingly endless stream of people. _The Fal'cie are no gods. They can only manipulate others. When they have no need for a puppet, they'll simply discard them. I won't be a slave to them any longer. I will make it my destiny to destroy them._


End file.
